Heartbeat Slowing Down
by Ruled by Insanity
Summary: Crappy little one shot I came up with. From Heartbeat Slowing Down by All American Rejects. Flames allowed. Some where in between rated T and M


**Warning: This is really crappy so don't expect too much. I do not own Soul Eater. **

I know I didn't mean it. But I did. At least part of me did. Part of me wanted to help her make her stronger. That's what he wanted. Or at least that's what part of him wanted.

The sane part.

The other side of me though wanted and has always wanted one thing. Dissection. To be able to touch her organs. No the exact patter of her ribs. See her very heart beat in her small chest. Go through every layer of skin, muscle, tissue, and bone.

I wanted it.

I Craved it.

I know that she knew the risk when she was with him. She could see the madness that dwells in my core. She knows that I've wanted to dissect her. But she stilled visited. See still smiled and respected me.

Then when the madness in me awakened greatly…

It was uncontrollable.

The urge the temptation was greatly over powering the sanity that still had in me.

It over took me.

I wanted to cut her mouth and make it so she was always smiling that smile. So she would always look happy. Maybe take out her tear sacks so she'll never cry. Alter her brain so she won't ever feel negative emotions.

I wanted to recreate her. Dig out her insides just to put it all back. Maybe keep some too. I wanted to rip out her heart just so I could fell it beat for a moment in my hand.

To drench everything in her blood. Stain my clothes and equipment. Stain my lab table.

To stain my hands and my skin. even stain my mind and vision. I wanted thick, red, and messy. To create a nightmare.

Or at least part of me did.

She was there. I acted calm but my insides were twisting. Snapping.

She knew. But she didn't leave. Why didn't she leave?

I pulled her down against her pleas. Down to the lowest level of low.

I forced her frail body onto my lab table. I cleaned just for her. I prepared everything.

To brand her with scars so she knows I was there. Know that she is now perfect. She will never forget me.

I strapped her down. Her screams still echo in my ears.

I didn't bother to completely unclothe her. Just ripped off what I didn't want there.

I injected numbing medicine. I quickly took my scalpel and cut through her perfect smooth skin. I was able to see her organs. But then I completely lost it. I heard myself laugh uncontrollably as I cut open her stomach.

I wanted to see what she ate. I saw the mush of her digesting food.

My madness got even more intrigued. I touch in and tasted the stomach acid of her pre-eaten food. I tasted her blood.

The metallic taste I still remember gliding across my tongue.

Then I liked it. Then I enjoyed it. Then I loved it.

Now it makes me want to puke. To die.

I know she didn't deserve it. She was my top student after all. She wanted to help me. She wanted me to stay sane.

I wanted to stay sane to. But we don't always get what we want do we?

I saw the treasure. The small rapidly beating, blood covered heart.

I was so provoke just by watching it. It was showing off how afraid she was.

I wanted to rip it out so badly. But no.

I was going to enjoy this.

Besides a heart cant pump without blood can it?

Blood. Wet, sticky, red, fresh blood.

And it was mine for the taking.

I slashed her open. Then finally I looked at her face.

Blank. She stared emotionless up at ceiling. Empty no spark of determination.

She was pale, paler than I've ever seen her before.

I snapped out of it. I looked and saw her body.

Her once beautiful creamy skin was torn. Stained with her own blood.

Marie walked in. She screamed seeing a opened girl on the table.

She rushed her to the hospital.

She ended up having already losing six pints of blood.

A person only needs to lose four for death.

The ever so faded _beep _was the only noise in the room. Everyone was there.

All of her friends. Some of her teachers. Even the loudest of them all were silent.

Listening. Waiting. Hoping.

Listening to the quiet repeating _beep. _

Waiting for it to becomes a nonbreaking note.

Hoping it wouldn't.

I sat in the back of the crowded room. Marie by my side.

She didn't say I dissected her. No, she didn't say that I _murdered _her.

The thought sang in my ear. I did what I longed for. And I completed one of my desires. But I hated myself.

Marie said that a kishin killed her.

Just an honest tragic incident.

Not an intended dissection that became murder.

The doctor already said she would die. They couldn't cleaned up her insides in time to get fluid back in her.

She even had a rare blood type. Very very rare blood type for a very very rare girl.

The good, innocent, _perfect _one of us all…

Was going to die.

So everyone came to mourn and cry and say their goodbyes.

The beats of her heart on the monitor became farther apart.

I felt like a heartless monster. Heh heh get it? Heartless.

Because I was a heart less monster. I swear I've never felt so cold.

Heart beats got slower. People chocked out sobs knowing what happening.

The silence hung in the air for a moment.

Then the silence was broken by cries, sobs, gasped, and screams.

The dull monotone note was continuous. It didn't stop to beat it just went on.

It mocked me. Whether or not her beautiful heart was beating it mocked me.

Maka's heart stopped beating.

**So this is my first Professor Stein fic. I accept flames and yes sad ending. ;_; I know I did a terrible job at the whole dissection thing so sorry the idea just popped in my head and I posted it within like thirty minutes. So I hoped you 'liked' it. **


End file.
